The present invention relates to an improved trailer coupler and more particularly to a trailer coupler to provides easy engagement and disengagement from a receiver and further includes a locking mechanism.
Typical vehicle hitch mechanism employ a mount, a hitch pin and a lock. When engaging the standard hitch mechanism, all three of the pieces, namely the mount, the hitch pin, and the lock, must be aligned and properly placed. Each must be assembled separately, thus taking substantial time and effort. This can be especially troublesome in inclement weather and on hitches that are located close to the pavement or shrouded by bumpers. The mount or coupler is placed in the receiver, properly aligned and then secured with a hitch pin. A lock is then applied to the hitch pin to secure the mounting assembly.
Prior art assemblies have attempted to combine certain of these features, however have not provided a fully-functioning locking coupler. For example, in some references a locking mechanism is not employed, thereby requiring a separate locking component. These references generally include spring-biased bolts that move in and out to engage the coupler. In some references, the bolts must be manually forced inward in order to retract the bolts and allow for insertion into the receiver. In other references, the bolts are moved in and out through engagement of a surface that has different dimension depending on the placement of the surface. For example, a blocker may be used, wherein the blocker has two different dimensions. The first dimension is larger and is positioned for maintaining the bolts in the outward position. The second dimension is smaller and is positioned for allowing the bolts to be in the inward, retracted position. This type of coupler require a large piece that must be moveable within the coupler. In some references, complex drive gears and gear racks are employed to move the engagement surface. In embodiments such as the use of a blocker or a drive gear and slidable engagement surface, the mechanism is not coupled to a lock cylinder and does not allow for optimum mechanical advantage. As such, there exists a need for an improved coupler that not only allows integration of the mount, hitch pin and lock, but also operates in a manner such as to provide optimal mechanical advantage in movement of the pieces and is cost efficient to produce.